Scars
by GreenFairyHime
Summary: Yuuko and Watanuki discuss about scars. One shot.


**Scars**

_"Until the night slowly ended, I was embracing you_

_Until I lose everything, without noticing I was being drowned in silence_

_"It's painful... "_

_If it had been my former self, my face would have been distorted in agony  
_

_If it's now, even this pain remembers kindnes_

_More than eternally embracing an illusion_

_In a moment I'd choose freedom_

_Unfold your wings and take off into the sky_

_Before you're burned, become the sun_

_Blow, oh wind... It guides you into the sky  
_

_Before your whole self is taken away_

_Continuing to live in the far off past is your hollow self_

_If you're forever unmoved, you should be torn to pieces..."_

_

* * *

_

It was typical, peaceful evening at Yüko's shop. Maru and Moro were playing with Mokona, Yûko was busy doing nothing and Watanuki was sweeping furiously the floor of the shop and cursing to himself.

"Geez, that Yûko-san. How is it possible to live here with all this dust? This place is such a mess..." he muttered. He was actually sweeping so furiously that he didn't even notice shelf behind him before he bumped into it. It almost fell, but than pair of hands took a firm grasp of it.

"You should be more careful. Everything you break is deducted from your pay. You don't want to break anything, do you," Yüko gave Watanuki a devislish smile and Watanuki was about to respond when he noticed something strange.

_A scar_. In Yüko's hand, just above the thumb to be exact.

There was nothing weird in the scar, but the thought of Yüko having scars was weird. Some how, as childish as it may seem, Watanuki had thought that nothing could actually harm almighty and powerful Yüko Ichihara.

"Are you looking at this?" Yûko asked showing her scar to him.

"Well, um, yeah..."Watanuki felt quite embarassed for getting caught.

"It's pretty old, I got it ages ago when a kitchen knife slipped," Yûko replied nonchalantly.

That was even more weird. Yûko-san could actually get scars from something as casual as the kitchen knife...?

Yûko noticed Watanuki's weird look and laughed.

"What did you expect? Did you really think that I got it while fighting against the evil or something?" Yûko burst out laughing.

"No, I just... I don't know," Watanuki muttered. He had actually figured out that the scar Yûko had had to have a dramatic story behind it. The kitchen knife that slipped just didn't fit the picture he had of Yüko.

Then another thought hit him.

"You're a witch, so you must have been able to do something to the wound so there would be no scar, right?" Watanuki suddenly asked still looking at the scar.

"You mean I could have prevented the scar?" Yûko specified and Watanuki nodded eagerly.

"Of course I could have. But the reason we have scars is that it is the best way of learning. There is certain proof of a mistake you have made so you won't have to make the same mistake again. Even though how much it may hurt at the moment, the pain will go away and in the end there will be left only the scar. The scars are often concequences of your choices that have been wrong, but there is nothing wrong in the scars themselves. The scars are not only part of your past but a part of the thing you call yourself," Yûko explained deep in thought.

Somehow Watanuki had the feeling that Yüko wasn't talking about the scar in her hand anymore.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Yûko was suddenly staring intensively at Watanuki.

"Well, yeah.. You mean that it is the best way to learn from the mistakes you have already made," Watanuki was confused because of Yüko's look.

"Good boy, that was what I meant! I see you're not as hopeless as I thought," Yûko chirped happily, which made Watanuki angry again.

"Hopeless? Are you calling me hopeless? Yûko-san! AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT "HEHN HEHN" OF YOURS!" Watanuki yelled as Yüko simply laughed at him.

"You should get back to work if you don't want to work overtime the whole night," Yûko answered cheerfully as she walked back to her sofa.

Still offended Watanuki went back to sweeping, but he was also thinking of scars. He couldn't help thinking of the white line just above the thumb in Yüko's hand.

The line that had made Watanuki realize that even Yûko Ichihara could get hurt.

-----A/N: Song lyrics taken from the song 'Oasis' by Gackt, which was my inspiration. And this fic is dedicated to WHPIAR, who also inspired me to do this.


End file.
